Un nuevo comienzo
by Kyoya18
Summary: Marco se encuentra abandonado bajo la lluvia, sin esperanzas de que pudiera salir de allí, pero entonces, aparece Hibari para tenderle la mano... A su manera.  Pésimo Summary. Primera historia de la escritora.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esta es mi primera historia, la verdad es que me entiendo poco con esto... u.u Puede que parezca un poco narrativa al principio, pero todos los hechos interesantes vendrás detrás. **

**Nota: Los personajes de K.H.R no me pertenecen, si no a Amano Akira, a quien considero una diosa. *-* Lo único que me pertenece aquí es Marco, que es mío. Si lo quieren, pídanme derechos de autor. (?) **

* * *

><p>No sabía lo que era la soledad. Ni tampoco lo que no era tener a tu lado la cálida llama familiar, que te hacía sonreír y reír. Mucho menos ahora lo que era sentir en aquellos instantes la mano amiga, dispuesta a ayudarte ante cualquier adversidad. Todo aquello lo había podido sentir antes… Pero no ahora. Creía que me quedaría con mi familia en Italia, pero no. Todo dio un vuelco tremendo en un mismo día, en lo que parecía que todo iba a marchar de maravilla. Eran recuerdos confusos que no me apetecían recordarlos de nuevo, pero asaltaban mi mente sin previo aviso. Como me cogieron por sorpresa, colocándome algo en la boca, y al instante todo se volvió negro. Aparecí en un lugar que era todo menos mi casa, mi hogar, el sitio que me vio nacer. Sentí en mis propias carnes lo que era que te maltrataran hasta el amanecer, que no te dieran ni una miga de pan para comer. Por suerte, logré escapar de aquel lugar maldito, en días, semanas… ¿Meses tal vez? No lo sabía con exactitud.<p>

Ahora lo único que importaba era la realidad que se me venía en frente, por estas calles por las que caminaba, sin tener ni idea de por donde iba. Escuchaba las voces ajenas, hablando en un idioma extraño al mío, que cuchicheaban y se miraban entre sí nada más verme, en vez de echarme una mano, al ver a un chico como yo tan desvalijado y sucio. Una lluvia torrencial calaba mis huesos, haciéndome tiritar a más no poder, castañeando los dientes sin poderlo evitar. Notaba la holgada ropa pegada a mi cuerpo, con el pelo también pegado a la cara, cosa que hacía que se me hiciese algo difícil ver entre tanta lluvia. Caminaba como podía, tanteando en el aire con mis manos, esperando tocar algo que me sirviera para guiarme, ya que la torrencial lluvia me impedía ver con claridad.

De repente, toqué algo blando. Lo aferré con un poco de fuerza, sintiendo que era el brazo de una persona, pero lo que no me esperaba, lo que no sabía, era lo que me iba a venir después. La bofetada resonó en el aire. Luego, vino el agudo dolor que me provocó aquel golpe. Solté el brazo de manera instintiva, y me puse una de mis manos empapadas en la zona dolorida, con un ligero gemido de dolor. Intenté vislumbrar quien era el causante de todo, por curiosidad, y por la rabia que sentía en aquel momento. Una figura esbelta, alta, de pelos oscuros, quizá negros, se erguía delante de mí, con los ojos entrecerrados, cosa que me impidió determinar su color.

Después de todo aquello, se dio la vuelta, y con un gesto de la mano, me indicó que lo siguiera. Dudé de mis pasos. Primero, no me conocía de nada, y de todas maneras, me había pegado, y ahora pretendía que lo siguiera. La rabia de aquellos momentos me hizo quedarme un momento quieto. Pero al ver que seguía andando, no tuve otro remedio que abrirme paso entre la gente, y saber adonde me quería llevar. Noté como algo se encendió en mi corazón, antes apagado. La llama de que se preocuparan por mí, aunque solamente fuera un poco, y de esa manera tan fría, no importaba. Miré al frente, y me di cuenta como el chico que antes me había pegado entraba a un recinto bastante amplio, y parpadeando, me fijé que no era nada más que un instituto.

Pensé en entrar, absorto en lo grande que era, y por poco me llegué a golpear con la puerta de frío metal, que el pelinegro había cerrado a su paso, sin importarle que estuviera yo detrás. La rabia aumentó, nublando la poca coherencia que me quedaba en ese estado. Pero me obligué a mi mismo a pensar claramente. Observé la inquebrantable muralla de piedra que lo recubría, recorriéndome todo aquello con paso lento, queriendo saber que entrada guardaba a aparte te la principal, sin importarme que la lluvia todavía no había disminuido de potencia. Al final, pude vislumbrar que en la impresionante pared de piedra, había como una brecha lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara una persona. No lo dudé por un momento, y me adentré por ahí. Me costó varios rasguños más a la colección, eso sí, pero valió la pena. Ya me encontraba dentro. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Era mejor de lo que me esperaba. Pero varias preguntas me asaltaron la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía yo allí? ¿Qué era lo que me retenía, lo que me hacía quedarme? Y por último… ¿Quién era el chico del pelo negro…? Suspiré. Ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo más tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, espero que les haya gustado. ^^<strong>

- Para ser el primero, está bien. -dice leyéndose la historia-

- Espera... ¿Tu, Kyoya, te la leíste?

- Como no, salía yo. Si cometes un error en el siguiente capitulo... Kamikorosu. ¬¬

- Estooo... Pues lo dicho, dicho está. Nos leemos ~


	2. Presentaciones

Segundo capítulo. No sé si actualizo rápido, pero hago todo lo que puedo. Aquí se revela la verdadera identidad del misterioso chico... (Aunque todos lo sabían, no?) Siento si son cortos o con mucho texto.~

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Era mejor de lo que me esperaba. Pero varias preguntas me asaltaron la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía yo allí? ¿Qué era lo que me retenía, lo que me hacía quedarme? Y por último… ¿Quién era el chico del pelo negro…? Suspiré. Ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo más tarde. Pero parecía que tenía todas en contra, ya que intenté dar dos pasos hacia delante, pero sentí un profundo dolor en la cabeza, y al rato, la vista se me nubló hasta tal punto de caer inconsciente al suelo.<p>

(-)

Desperté por una brisa de aire que recorría mi cuerpo con bastante facilidad. Espera… Demasiada, para mi gusto. Al instante, me entró un ligero malestar general, debido a los golpes, de los cuales todavía no me había recuperado, y aquel golpe reciente de ayer. Abrí los ojos, y cual fue mi sorpresa al verme cubierto simplemente con una chaqueta negra. Me dediqué a observar si llevaba algo aparte de esa chaqueta. Mudo me quedé. Nada. Sentí como el calor invadía mis mejillas sin previo aviso. Levanté un poco la vista, intentando situarme. Esto parecía un despacho. A mi lado, se encontraba una mesa pequeña, y en frente, un sofá negro. Que el cual comprobé, era idéntico al cual estaba apoyado. Me di cuenta en algo que no me había fijado antes. En una esquina del despacho, se encontraba una mesa, mucho más amplia que la que había entre los dos sofás, y detrás, un chico sentado, ordenando unos papeles. Lo observé con detenimiento. Pelo negro… Camisa blanca con una banda roja y dorada en un brazo. Lo reconocí como si lo hubiera conocido toda mi vida. El chico que me había llevado hacia el instituto, momentos antes pegándome una bofetada. Intenté que algún sonido saliera de mi boca, pero solamente salió un gemido algo ronco. Carraspeé. Al final, el chico misterioso levantó la vista hacia mí, por primera vez, le pude ver los ojos. Eran como dos orbes oscuras, que te atraían como un imán… Y destilaban odio y frialdad. Quería saber, y no se como, las palabras brotaron solas de mi boca.

- ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Por qué me has ayudado? ¿Quién eres tú…? Y….

Su mirada, de nuevo, me calló, haciéndome tragar saliva del miedo que provocaba. Soltó un suspiro, como si escucharme hablar fuera una condena para el.

- Tu ropa está colgada en la azotea porque estaba empapada. Y no tengo que dar más detalles que no te incumben, herbívoro.

¿Cómo me había llamado? Quería replicar, pero su fría aura asesina me cortó en seco, como había sucedido momentos antes. Solté un bufido cruzándome de brazos y recostándome mejor en el sofá. Murmuraba varios insultos por lo bajo, lo suficientemente bajo para que ese chico no me oyera, porque si no ya sabía como iba a acabar: Con más heridas de las que tenía. Me levanté, de manera inconsciente, se me pasó que no llevaba nada. Con rapidez me zafé la chaqueta para cubrirme, con el mismo rubor que antes. Deseé que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la escena. Por suerte, no había levantado la vista de sus papeles. Quise abrir la puerta, pero un tacto frío me aprisionó el cuello, con ello pegándome a la pared. Jadeé al no poder respirar bien por ello, y quien fuera no disminuyó el golpe. Sentí una voz en mi oído, que me provocó escalofríos, y un tembleque violento se apoderó de mi cuerpo, sin saber bien la razón.

- Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí sin mi permiso. Porque si no te golpearé hasta la muerte la próxima vez. ¿Entendido?

Asentí, cayendo de repente al suelo, cubriéndome mejor con la chaqueta, para parar de temblar de aquella manera. No sabía lo que sucedía allí, ni el comportamiento del del pelo azabache, por lo que me recosté mejor contra el frío y liso suelo, sin atreverme a levantarme. Muchas preguntas acudían a mi mente, como momentos antes, pero volverme a encontrar de nuevo con aquella mirada, hacía que me mordiera la lengua y me callase. El silencio era tenso, tanto, que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que el habló, sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

- Tu nombre. –dijo secamente, esperando que se lo dijera-

- M-marco. –tartamudeé, y armándome de valor, pregunté- ¿Puedo preguntar el tuyo…?

Un gruñido salió de su boca. No podía replicar, ya que le había pedido permiso. Ahora, que bien podría no decírmelo y que yo me quedase con las ganas.

- Hibari Kyoya, presidente del Comité de Disciplina del Namimori.

* * *

><p>Arigato por los pocos que lo leen.<p>

Nos leemos. ~


	3. ¿Suerte, o desgracia?

_Aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Sé que me paso, y creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. No se quejen, por favor. Para la personita que me dijo que si iba a añadir Yaoi... Claro, pero deberá esperarse un poquito, quizá añada un poco en el siguiente. ¿Quien sabe? - Pero lo hará igualmente. _

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, y bla bla bla... Solamente es mío Marco, y quizá en parte Kyoya (?) _

_Avertencias: Ushishishi... Ninguna de momento. ~_

* * *

><p>Carraspeé de nuevo. Hablaba con un presidente, de ese colegio que había llamado momentos antes. Ambos nombres, tanto como el del chico como el del lugar, me recordaban a un tipo de lengua… Espera. ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Tan concentrado estaba mirando el techo, que no me percaté de que me encontraba hablando japonés como si nada? Me mordí el labio, acordándome cuando me encontraba paseando por las calles sin entender nada. Seguramente, me encontraría tan aturdido e ido por los golpes y hambre pasados anteriormente, que no me molesté en descifrar lo que decían. El sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse me ayudó a librarme de mi ensismamiento.<p>

Levanté la vista hacia el escritorio del disciplinario, y cual fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarme a nadie. ¿A dónde había ido? No me levanté por miedo, y decidí esperar, aunque mi paciencia no ayudase con ello. Al cabo de 5 o 10 minutos, volvió a pasar al despacho con ropa debajo del brazo. Me la tiró encima de malas maneras, sin preocuparse a dejármela en condiciones, y me arrebató la chaqueta que me cubría. Con un ligero rubor, cubrió mis mejillas, observando como el del pelo azabache la cogía, y colocándosela debajo del brazo, se quitaba la banda roja y dorada, para ponerla en la chaqueta. Momentos después, ya la tenía por encima de los hombros, sin pasar los brazos por las mangas. Agité la cabeza para no quedarme demasiado tiempo mirándole, y me centré en la ropa dada. Vaya, ropa de instituto. No debería extrañarme. Pantalón azul oscuro, parecía negro, con una camisa blanca de manga larga. Corbata roja para acompañar. Enarqué una ceja mientras miraba al disciplinario, que este, como si estuviera respondiendo a una pregunta muda, asintió levemente con la cabeza, como indicándome que me la tenía que poner. Y que remedio… Me la puse, y me sorprendió que fuera de mi talla. Luego lo medité un poco, y quedé con una conclusión mucho más sencilla: Se habría dado cuenta de la talla con ver mi ropa sucia y rota, que a pesar de su pésimo estado, me venía perfectamente. Por mí como si la tiraba, me traía malos recuerdos que no quería que volviesen a mi mente. Mientras doblaba las mangas de la camisa para que fuera más corta, oía al chico murmurar palabras inconexas, debido a lo lejos que me encontraba de el. Este se encontraba en una punta del despacho y yo en la otra, encima hablando en susurros. No podía escuchar nada más.

- Estúpido herbívoro… Educación…. Ingresará… Morder hasta la…

Aunque no escuché la última palabra, ya me hacía una idea, y todas las piezas encajaron en mi mente, como un puzzle. Juro que hasta escuché el "clic". Entonces supe lo que pasaba. Iba a ingresar allí como un estudiante más, y tendría que convivir con Hibari todos los días, y durmiendo en un sofá, ya que parecía que no tenía ninguna cama… ¿O sí? Que más da, eso es lo que menos cuenta ahora. Me acerqué a pasos lentos hacia la mesa, de manera silenciosa. A pesar de mis intentos, el otro levantó la cabeza y ya me estaba apuntando con las tonfas antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o mucho menos colocar las manos en la mesa. La aparté con un dedo, con un leve suspiro de exasperación. ¿Siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo? Tenía que sacarlas al menos dos veces al día como mínimo para sentirse a gusto.

- Perdona, Kyoya… -a pesar de que no le conocía demasiado, no quería andar con formalidades, ni mucho menos- ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?

- Mientras no molestes demasiado, herbívoro… -fue la seca respuesta del otro-

- ¿Voy a ingresar en este instituto? Si es así, ni siquiera me pediste opinión sobre ello.

- Sí que lo vas a hacer. Y lo que opines no me importa, necesitas que algo de cultura se te meta en la cabeza. Empiezas el 5 de enero. Las clases ya estarán comenzadas, pero no hay problema con ello.

Tragué saliva. Esto no podía ser. Mis teorías eran ciertas desde el principio. Genial, ahora tenía que esperar varios meses hasta el comienzo de las clases. "Si es que sobrevivía" pensé con algo de amargura. Sabía que aquello iba a ser duro, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. ¿Qué haría todo el día encerrado en ese despacho? Espero que al menos me sacara a tomar un poco el aire. No era un perro, pero sí una persona, y no podía quedarme allí todo el día. Haber lo que me esperaba…

Sí, sí… Japón. Vaya ciudad. Hermosa, rebosante de alegría y de personas. No cambió demasiado desde mi última visita allí. Que yo recuerde, tenía un padre que viajaba mucho por cuestión de negocios, y siempre andábamos de un lugar a otro, sin tener un lugar fijo en el que vivir. Cuando yo tenía unos 10 años, me llevó aquí, diciéndome que nos quedaríamos un pequeño período de tiempo, y que después nos marcharíamos. Me lo creí sin reparos, al fin y al cabo, era un niño inocente. Pero no, me quedé aproximadamente un año, en el que me pasé estudiando lo que era la cultura japonesa, tanto como su lenguaje, del cual aprendí lo básico para poder relacionarme si daba el caso que tuviera que salir. Me marché de allí, con algo de pesar, ya que llegué a conocer a un niño de mi edad, y era bastante agradable conmigo, comportándose de manera cariñosa y educada, a pesar de que solamente manteníamos una relación de varios meses. Al marcharme y empezar a hablar de nuevo el inglés, todo lo que aprendí de japonés se quedó guardado en una parte de mi mente, que aunque se mantenía allí, se iba deteriorando poco a poco. Hasta que al final, después del secuestro que me había separado de mi familia, me encontraba en Japón, y el recuerdo que había pertenecido guardado en mi mente despertó al escuchar hablar al disciplinario, entendiendo cada una de sus palabras, perfectamente, pero habían palabras que todavía me fallaban. Hibari no aceptaba a ser mi tutor de una manera "normal". Tenía que ser a su manera. Era sencillo. Si había una palabra que no entendía y se la preguntaba, el, tras un golpe con sus armas de metal, me la decía en inglés, habiendo averiguado antes que esa era una de las únicas lenguas que hablaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos que recibí en el hombro, suaves, que no pretendían hacerme pegar un bote, pero lo hice igualmente. Me volteé y me encontré con Hibari. Vaya, debía habérmelo supuesto. Me indicó con la mano que le siguiera, y yo, sin comprender, eso hice. Salimos del despacho, para cruzar largos pasillos inmaculados y silenciosos, debido a la ausencia de alumnos por las vacaciones de invierno. Me llevó por unas escaleras (demasiado largas, para mi gusto) que acabaron en una puerta verde. La abrió como si nada, y en unos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía la azotea del edificio. Agradecí el viento fresco que me acariciaba la cara. Ansiaba salir de aquel lugar, en el cual me encontraba encerrado por lo menos 4 días. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver, en la cara del azabache, una sonrisa maliciosa a la par que siniestra. ¿Porqué daba tanto miedo? Al instante lo supe, por las palabras que dijo:

- Vamos a jugar, Marco.

¿Suerte, o desgracia? No sabía lo que estaba de mi parte en ese preciso momento, ni sabía lo que tendría después.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué? Ya sé que casi siempre <em>_termino con una frase de Kyoya, pero es que resulta tan cortante... Que me viene de fábula._

_Gracias por leer ~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nanai, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como veís, tenía tela que escribir, en este caso, quería añadir mucha más trama a la cosa, y este fue el resultado, con la aparición de nuestro queridísimo osito de peluche Dino (?) _

_Discaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a Akira Amano. La idea es mía, algunos de sus personajes, suyos, exceptuando Marco.~_

_Advertencias: Que decir... ¿Yaoi accidentado? _

* * *

><p>Uh… ¿Pero qué? No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos. ¿A que se refería con jugar? Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me lanzó una espada de madera. Era una broma, seguro. Haber, si esa espada se rompería al primer golpe. Que sentido del humor más bonito tenía Kyoya. No pude hacer nada más, ya que al rato ya se encontraba brindándome una sarta de ataques, bastante rápidos y certeros, que no fallaban donde golpeaban. Como suponía, cuando intenté parar uno de ellos, la espada se rompió en mil pedazos, como mis esperanzas de que iba a salir vivo de allí. Una tonfa me golpeó de lleno la cara, mandándome por los aires, aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido sordo, y resbalando hacia la pared. Me sentía destrozado, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Pude incorporarme un poco, dejando de tener apoyada la espalda en el suelo, si no en la pared que se encontraba detrás mía. Hibari, se me acercaba, amenazante, con las tonfas. Incluso juré ver el aura asesina que lo rodeaba, mientras avanzaba, implacable, hacia mí. Me agarró de la camisa, levantándome un poco del suelo con relativa facilidad. La tonfa la colocó en mi cuello, privándome del aire que respiraba. Comencé a jadear de manera violenta, incluso cuando el azabache se me acercó a mi cara. Pero cuando digo acercar, es hasta el punto en el cual nuestros alientos se intercambiaban. Mi instinto de supervivencia saltó, lo que me obligó a juntar mis labios con los del otro, relativamente unos segundos, pero que me bastaron para salir de su agarre. Y es que hay un dicho que dice: "Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas". Pero… Estaba por ponerme a gritar socorro, para ver si alguien me escuchaba desde la otra calle, pero no, estábamos en la azotea de un instituto en el cual no había nadie. Y lo malo, parecía que ese "beso" había irritado aún más a Hibari.<p>

_P.V de Hibari~_

Esperaba que el chico se diera cuenta de la frustración que mostraban mis palabras, y que no las malinterpretara. Quería desahogarme con algo, y Marco era mi mejor opción, debido a que no había estúpidos herbívoros ruidosos a los que corregir por sus tonterías, y mucho menos estaba el potro salvaje. El, era el único en la escuela, aparte de Kusukabe y yo mismo. Me pareció divertido verlo con una espada de madera, que se rompería con facilidad bajo el frío y duro metal de mis tonfas. Y así pasó. Su cara de miedo, adornada por las heridas hechas por todo su cuerpo, y sus ropas manchadas por algunas partes de sangre… Enloquecieron mis acciones. Al instante lo tenía apresado contra la pared, impidiéndole respirar. Solo un poco más, y comenzaría a volverse pálido. En ese momento lo soltaría. Los ojos bicolores de Marco, a pesar de que brillaban rogándome que parase, me hicieron aumentar un poco más la fuerza. Me recordaban a ese ilusionista al cual odiaba, y no es que ayudase. Lo que me sorprendió, fue el tacto suave de sus labios contra los míos, al menos unos segundos, que me descolocó por completo, haciendo que me separase unos pasos y de esa manera, le soltase. El enfado pareció sustituir el asombro, ya que al rato me encontraba con las tonfas levantadas en mis brazos, para volver a comenzar con la paliza, que sería más tremenda por semejante osadía de parte del muchacho.

_Fin PV de Hibari~ _

Su mirada fría cargada de ira me avisó de lo que vendría. Intenté moverme, pero parecía que mi cuerpo no respondía. Entonces advertí una presencia detrás de mí, y por la cara que ponía Hibari en esos momentos, no debía agradarle demasiado. Me volteé para encontrarme con un chico rubio, de ojos marrones que esbozaba una sonrisa calmada, portador de una curiosa chaqueta verde, y un látigo. Espera… ¿Un látigo? ¿Por qué todos tenían un arma decente y yo ni una? Ese chico inspiraba temor, aunque también un sentimiento de protección que me hizo sentir mejor. Me miró, y después al azabache. Ahí, dando unos pasos hacia delante, lo escuché por primera vez hablar. Según como hablaba, parecía que conocía al disciplinario desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, porque si no, no me lo explico.

- ¡Kyoya! –dijo alegremente- ¿A que se deben las condiciones de este chico?

- Mphf. –bufó el otro, sin decir nada-

La respuesta no era muy coherente por su parte, pero el rubio pareció comprenderlo a la perfección. Se guardó el látigo, levantando las manos, como si no pretendiese ponerse a luchar en esos momentos, y se me acercó a mí con una expresión que indicaba preocupación. Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba que se preocuparan por mí, o que me cuidaran, me fuera bien o no. Este me colocó la mano en el hombro, y dijo:

- ¡Romario, ven a curarle las heridas!

Haber, no sabía quien era ese Rosario o como se llame, pero no tenía ganas de que me tocase un desconocido. Aparté de un gesto el agarre que poseía ese chico sobre mí, dándole a entender, que sin hablar, que no quería las atenciones que me brindaba. El, viéndome, me sonrió, y aquello sirvió para que me quedara quieto en el lugar. Realmente, tenía una cálida sonrisa, para que negar lo evidente. Miré de reojo a Kyoya, que rápidamente, se había colocado en el techo de la entrada a la azotea, y el viento hacía que su chaqueta ondease por detrás de el, con un pequeño pajarito amarillo posado en su hombro. Advertí que bostezó. Seguramente se habría aburrido de la situación. Al rato, sentí como era despojado de mis ropas, exceptuando la mía interior, y como comenzaban a tocar ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que dolían, y que debido a los tratados que recibía, escocían más. No me quejé, pero sí mantuve mi cara de desagrado, porque aunque ellos no lo quisieran, me observaban de reojo, y eso me provocaba una inmensa vergüenza. Mi cuerpo no es que tuviera mucho, pero de todas maneras, era mío. Cuando noté que ya tenía ropas nuevas, no me fijé en lo que era de ellas, ya que me las puse a toda prisa y me fui corriendo de la azotea, dejando a los tres chicos detrás. Quería estar un rato solo, y cualquier lugar, aunque no saliera del Namimori, me bastaba.

Me perdí. Definitivamente que me perdí, ya que acabé en una sala muy extraña que desconocía. Se parecía a un despacho, muy elegante, seguramente del director del lugar. Mi lado racional me decía que tenía que salir de allí, sin mirar nada. Pero la curiosidad me podía por encima de todo, y decidí ver que se encontraba en ese despacho. En el centro, residía una gran mesa para trabajar, ya que se encontraba abarrotada de papeles y además, de bolígrafos esparcidos por encima de ellos. Me acerqué, y los ordené de tal manera que quedaron en un montoncito, no sin antes echarlos un vistazo. Nada especial, cuentas, un montón de números que mareaban a la vista. Normal que no tuviese ganas de continuar con las cuentas… Registré unos cuantos cajones, encontrándome con una foto antes. Salían dos chicos, realmente parecidos entre sí. Uno era Kyoya, según pude comprobar, y el otro, era idéntico a el, solamente que el color de ojos y pelo cambiaban: Pelo rubio lacio, cayéndole de la misma manera que el disciplinario, y de fríos ojos azules que me dieron escalofríos, a pesar de tratarse de una fotografía. Ambos se miraban fijamente, casi podría afirmar que con complicidad. Un sonido de pasos me alertó (Sí, tengo el oído muy afinado, no me preguntéis el porqué), cosa que me ayudó para guardar la foto en mi bolsillo y cerrar el cajón con rapidez. A los segundos, apareció ese chico rubio en la estancia, y clavó sus ojos marrón almendra en los míos bicolores. Ah, que no he descrito como soy… Bien. Tengo el pelo rojo, como el fuego, liso, que me cae por los ojos continuamente. Destaca demasiado, ya que soy muy pálido de piel. Y bueno, mis ojos… Demasiado raro. Uno es carmesí, recordando a la sangre, y el otro es de un color ámbar. Oro viejo, según me dicen. El chico extraño me sonrió, y se me acercó varios pasos. Yo, receloso, los di, pero hacia atrás. Este se puso una mano por detrás de la nuca y esbozó una sonrisa inocente, recordaba a un niño pequeño.

Perdona… Parece que no empezamos con buen pie, ¿no? Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone.

Me tendió la mano tras decirlo, y yo, como no era tan maleducado, al fin y al cabo, se la cogí y estreché débilmente. No me quedaban demasiadas fuerzas tras la paliza que recibí momentos antes.

- Marco. ¿De qué conoces tú a Kyoya? –pregunté, sin rodeos-

- Soy su tutor, el asignado para hacerlo más fuerte.

¿Tutor? ¿Porqué iba a necesitar el azabache uno? Ya de por sí era una máquina de matar, y dudo que el le hubiera pedido a Dino que lo fuera. De nuevo, otro hecho que no comprendía. No pude soltar un grito ahogado, al sentir como el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies, y era cogido por unos brazos fuertes. Levanté la vista hacia el rubio, que era el que había realizado tal acción. Le miré fijamente, interrogante. Este se encogió de hombros, sonriente como siempre, y comenzó a andar. Mientras este andaba, alcé el brazo para acariciar la chaqueta verde que tanto me llamó la atención. Suave. No era conciente de mis actos para cuando entrelacé varios mechones de pelo rubio entre mis dedos, realmente lo había hecho sin darme cuenta. Aparté la mano rápidamente, mirando hacia abajo. Dino simplemente rió ante tal acción por mi parte. Después de un leve bufido por mi parte, me aferré a su cuello, pasando ambos brazos por el. Quería saber unas cuantas cosas, y aquella postura se me era mucho más cómoda. Por unos golpecitos que le di en la nuca con los dedos, el rubio bajó su mirada avellanada hasta mí, sin entender.

- ¿Sí? –dijo, amablemente-

- Perdona que lo pregunte… ¿Pero porqué me tienes cogido en brazos?

- Bueno, eso tiene dos razones: Una, porque tú no te sabes el camino hasta donde te pienso llevar. ¿Me equivoco? -silencio más que evidente por mi parte, cosa que le bastó como respuesta- Y segunda, porque me recuerdas a una frágil princesa.

Creo que eso último lo dijo para picarme del todo. Le agarré de la nuca del pelo con todas las fuerzas que pude, que no eran muchas, a modo de que no me había gustado la broma. Este solamente hizo una mueca de dolor, que al rato fue sustituida por una sonrisa divertida. "¿Es que acaso no se le borraba nunca?" pensé, mientras notaba cierto calor en el ojo ámbar, cosa que me extrañó, y que por puro instinto, tuve que frotármelo con la mano, porque de repente me comenzó a picar por alrededor. Me quejé, cosa que hizo que Dino me mirase. Al principio parecía sereno, pero cambió la expresión a una de incredulidad nada más volver a observar mi rostro. ¿Qué tenía, que tenía? Quise preguntarle, pero la velocidad que tomó para llegar a su destino me asustó, cosa que me hizo callar y agarrarme mejor a el, sin decir palabra.

A los minutos, bueno, más bien a los segundos, nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Hibari, el del Comité de Disciplina, y yo sentado en el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas encima de mis piernas, modo niño bueno, sin atreverme a decir nada, ya que por lo sucedido anteriormente, Dino me miraba de manera extraña, como si tuviera algo raro dentro de mí que fuera a salir en cualquier momento. Un sonido me advirtió de que una persona entró en la estancia, y para que negar, ya me lo esperaba quien era. Kyoya hizo su aparición, fijando su vista en mí, descaradamente, sin hacerlo de reojo, como siempre. Me mordí el labio para evitar que se me subieran los colores. No me gustaban esas miradas, así, que ni se molestaran en hacerlo de reojo. El azabache soltó un suspiro, y se dirigió esta vez a Dino:

- ¿Se puede saber porqué miras de esa manera a mí herbívoro?

¿Qué había querido decir con "mí"? Había remarcado esa palabra con un énfasis tan posesivo que hasta a mi me dio vergüenza. Lo consiguió, ahora me encontraba sonrojado.

- Vaya, con que ya es tuyo… -murmuró, con una sonrisa, y sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en el tema, seguramente- Bueno, tengo algunas cosas que decirte. Ambas sucedidas recientemente.

- Venga, empieza… -dijo con un deje de ironía, apoyándose en la pared como si nada-

- Bueno, la primera es que… Tsunayoshi ha tenido una importante pelea, acabó mal, con heridas graves, y para cuando llegó al hospital, entró en un coma profundo. No se sabe si despertará, y no se puede dejar a los Guardianes sin su capo. Se necesita a otra persona que tenga la sangre Vongola, si es posible, para liderarlos. Y lo malo es que creo que no hay más herederos al puesto. Pero… Ahora resulta que está Marco.

- ¿Crees que tiene la sangre Vongola? –Por primera vez, escuché en voz un ligero tono de interés, aunque creo que me lo estaba imaginando-

- Tal vez, porque mientras lo llevaba en brazos hacia aquí, en su ojo ámbar comenzó a salir una llama, bastante extraña, y de un color anaranjado, cosa que le producía picor. Creo que despertó debido a que lo piqué antes. Enfado. Y por eso quiero sacarle sangre, alo mejor… Puede que sea el próximo heredero.

Me sentía sorprendido, pero a la vez, realmente confundido. Solamente había comprendido algunas palabras y hechos. Tenía un extraño poder en el ojo ámbar, cosa que se provocaba con sensaciones negativas y que hacía que una llama del mismo color le rodease. Ese tal Tsunayoshi parecía ser el jefe de los Vongola, y había tenido una batalla campal en la cual había salido malherido, y para colmo suyo, había entrado en coma. Ahora, ambos chicos insinuaban en su conversación de que yo podía tener la sangre de esa familia en mis venas. La verdad, es que cabía la posibilidad. Mis rasgos físicos no se parecen en nada a mis padres, para que decir el comportamiento. En nada me asemejaba a ellos, cosa que indicaba que podría haber resultado adoptado. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un bombo. Demasiadas cosas de golpe. Coloqué las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, agarrando mi cabello pelirrojo como si pretendiera sacármelo de la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Alguien pareció notar el enorme lío que me estaba formando yo solo, ya que me colocó una mano, suavemente, en el hombro para que le mirase. Me volteé y vi a Dino, que me sonreía de nuevo, apacible y tranquilo, intentando proporcionarme algo de calor con aquella curvatura de labios. Aunque solamente bastó para que me tranquilizara un poco y respirara hondo, haciéndome fácil nombrar la siguiente frase:

- Ya me lo estás explicando "todo", rubio de bote.

Según me contó, la familia Vongola de la que hablaban se trataba de una mafiosa, y de las importantes. En la última generación, su jefe y próximo capo era Tsunayoshi Sawada. Una misión importante sucedió, tenían que atacar a cierta familia de la cual no me acordaba del nombre, y el mismo salió herido, ya que se negó a ir acompañado por sus guardianes. Los guardianes, eran seis, y lo acompañaban en todo momento. Cada uno representaba un elemento: Niebla, nube, sol, tormenta, lluvia y rayo. Cielo solía ser el que los dirigía, en este caso Tsunayoshi. Y… Un detalle sin importancia, Hibari era nube. A lo que iba, estaban tan convencidos de que era un Vongola, que me sacaron un poco de sangre para comprobarlo. Yo me dejé, no podía hacer más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la estancia, residían dos personas. Una alta, de pelo negro como el azabache, y de ojos que recordaban al mercurio fundido. A su lado, sentado graciosamente en una mesa, había una personita, de baja estatura, que vestía de traje con un gorro, y curiosamente, con un camaleón verde residiendo en el ala. Parecía que se encontraban en una discusión importante, (o que eran bastante fríos ambos) porque las dos caras se mantenían serias, inexpresivas, aunque en la del segundo se advertía una sonrisa leve, y burlona.

- Hibari. –dijo este a modo de saludo-

- Bebé.

- He venido a decirte algo, y como era de esperar, es referente a ese chico, llamado Marco. Más bien sería un favor que te pido.

- Dime, pero, si lo hago, quiero alguna cosa a cambio.

- Como desees. Resulta que Marco tiene sangre Vongola en las venas. No me preguntes cómo, pero es así. Os liderará durante un tiempo, pero para ello, es necesario que alguien lo entrene… Un tutor. Y he pensado, que el más indicado, eres tú, Hibari. Si me haces semejante favor, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con el chico. ¿Te parece bien?

… -Una curvatura siniestra a modo de sonrisa reemplazó toda respuesta-

* * *

><p><em>Hecho. Se aceptan críticas, halagos, nada... Todo es bien recibido. <em>

_H: ¿Incluso golpearte hasta la muerte por ponerme en plan pervertido?_

_Jé, eso no. Muérdeme que eso me gusta más. :´3 Nos leemos.~_


End file.
